


Why Would You Ever?

by sxsumaedae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Intern!Reader, Medical, Nurse!Reader, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxsumaedae/pseuds/sxsumaedae
Summary: The first time you meet Gabriel Reyes, you didn't think you'd end up falling for him. But by the time you get to recognize that you have, it seems to be too late as he sees another girl. Will he realize your feelings? What would he do if he does?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Why Would You Ever?

"Seriously Y/N, I'm so glad you get to do this with me" your friend, Lily, said gleefully.   
You agreed to join her into doing a medical internship for Overwatch Headquarters as your college had a requirement that you had to do an internship to graduate as a nursing major. You originally wanted to go to intern for the school hospital half an hour away since it was the most simple choice and it wouldn't be major change from college life. Lily then told you that Overwatch Headquarters had offered some students interviews for a chance for an internship. You applied and got the offer for an interview at the headquarters along with Lily, so you two were getting ready to go to the headquarters for the interview.  
"Do you think we'd get the internship?" you asked her, causing her turn to you with a chuckle.  
"I'm sure we'll get it. Do you wonder who we're going to be interviewed by?" she asked. "What if it's Strike Commander Morrison or Blackwatch Commander Reyes?"   
You chuckled at her. "You're such a geek for Overwatch" you told her as the both of you headed out to the car to head to the headquarters.

It took you about 45 minutes to get to the headquarters, giving you 10-15 minutes to prepare for the interview. You and Lily sat down in the visiting room with a few other people, presumably also interviewing for the internship. Lily was so excited, she was talking to everyone and chatted about how much she was a big fan of Overwatch, it made you chuckle at how at ease she seemed to be while you were so nervous. Everyone just seemed so calm compared to you, pale and shaking until your leg was numb. Tick tock tick tock- you only focused on the clock until you suddenly heard the door open with someone calling your name.  
"Y/F/N Y/L/N".   
You looked up to see a tall, muscular, tanned man standing at a doorway to the interview room. All of the people interviewing looked at you with a concerned look, as if you were supposed to be afraid of the man who called out your name. You weren't intimidated surprisingly; however, you couldn't take him too seriously with the beanie on his head and were trying your best to not laugh knowing what could happen if you did. You stood up and walked to the latin man before he lead you in to the room where the interviewers waited. As you walked with him, he spoke up.   
"How has your morning been so far?" he asked you.  
"It's been fine" you answered before adding on. "And yours?"  
"Hella tiring, lots of people to interview" he stated. "Pardon the hella"  
"California?" you asked- hella was a California thing. He nodded, not commenting anything else.  
"Nervous?" he asked. "Surprisingly, not really. Your beanie kinda relieves the tension" you joked, causing him to almost laugh.  
"Are you normally this blunt?" he asked. You looked up at him.  
"Uh is this part of the interview? Either way, I prefer the term 'honest'" you answered.  
"Good to know" he muttered as he opened the door, revealing three more people including a blonde man who you already knew as the face of Overwatch, Jack Morrison, and two women, one who was tan-but had lighter skin than your escort- and dark brown hair and the other had fair skin with short blonde hair who seemed like the head health professional for Overwatch.  
"Welcome, Y/N, nice to meet you" Jack Morrison greeted as you smiled and shook all of the interviewers hands before sitting down in front of them.  
"Glad to be here. Thank you for this opportunity" you responded.

The interview went on for about 5 to 10 minutes, you talked about how you've been studying health and medicine since high school due to the programs and classes your school offered, went into college as a nursing major, and have been on the top of your class allowing you to get into a good nursing school and needed an internship to allow you to graduate from the school. You also mentioned that you would be glad to go into the medical field of Overwatch as an interview and slowly go in as a full time nurse once you graduated and have the certificates and training needed for the job. You were confident in your interview since it left a good impression on the interviewers as you kept on going.  
"How would you like to start next Monday?" Dr. Ziegler, the blonde interviewer, asked. Your eyes widened and sparkled in excitement.  
"I'd be more than honored to. Thank you so much!" You answered, doing your best to hold your excitement as you stood up and shook her hand.  
You caused the interviewers, except for the Californian, to chuckle at your failed attempt to not show your excitement. With that, you left the room and headed back to the waiting room.

The next week arrived, meaning you and Lily moved out of your dorms to stay at the Overwatch Headquarters. You were surprised that they would have you two move into the dorms at headquarters since you guys were interns, but they remembered that you both wished to earn a spot into the medical field full time. They said that they would provide the training and certification needed to be able to work full time once you both graduated as they believed you two showed lots of potential with the transcript from your schools.  
"Isn't this crazy? We're moving into the Overwatch Headquarters!" Lily exclaimed, really excited for a long time dream of hers to finally come true.  
"Yeah it's nuts" You answered as you helped Lily get the last boxes into the car and headed to your new home.

Unfortunately, you didn't share a dorm with Lily, but her dorm was nearby. Commander Morrison had Captain Amari help Lily with her stuff and Commander Reyes with yours. At first, you thought that you were meeting someone new which was exciting. But then you realized that Commander Reyes was that Californian with the beanie, he never said his name so could he blame you?   
You were shocked at how he was able to carry three large boxes all the way to your dorm without already feeling sore.  
"How are you that strong?" You asked him as you both carried the last boxes to the dorm.   
"You don't know what Morrison and I did before this?" He asked you.  
"I didn't even know your name until now" You answered.  
"Touché. We were in the Soldier Enhancement Program" He responded.  
"Interesting" You said. You two fell into a small silence.  
You ended that silence by saying, "Lily is a huge fan".  
"I can tell. Her interview was very impressive and she's very good at complimenting others, unlike a certain interviewee" He responded, using a cold tone as he referred to you, making you laugh.  
"Can't help but speak some truth" You responded, only earning a grunt from the Commander.

You two arrived at the dorm with the last boxes and you were shivering, surprisingly. The air conditioner was extremely cold and there wasn't too much boxes for you to carry to where you'd be sweating. You began shivering as you opened some of the boxes until you felt something cover your torso. You flinch and look at what was on you. It was a black sweater. You looked up at Commander Reyes.  
"Aren't you cold?" You asked.  
"Not really" He answered.  
"Thanks then" You muttered before beginning to organize your room with Commander Reyes' help.

Time passes by and Commander Reyes announces that he has to go deal with his agents and recruits.  
"Wait your sweater" You said as you took off his sweater and gave it to him.  
"I was hoping you'd forget..." He stated as he took it back, knowing he had no time to argue over a sweater.  
"Why?" You asked.  
"Because you look better in it than I do" He responded with a tiny smirk on his face before leaving your room.  
You just stood there, taken aback by that compliment because he seemed so cold and bitter most of the time with you.

Only if you knew, that was when your feelings for the commander began.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is so exciting. I hope you guys enjoyed and anticipate for the next chapters to come. I'll do my best to update them consistently. There's a long story ahead of us!  
> And the story is inspired by the song "Heather" by Conan Gray


End file.
